fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Peach (game)
The page has been claimed by of which is the new owner of the page, with permission of the previous owner. Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart is a 3D platformer title developed by Nintendo and being launched for the Nintendo Switch. This is the sequel of the 2005 homonymous game released for the Nintendo DS. Here, a mysterious nymphomaniac entity has kidnapped many men of the Mushroom Kingdom world, and Peach, this time is now assisted by her friends Daisy, Toadette, Rosalina, Birdo and Perry the Parasol. Speaking of which, the story is not only focused on rescuing Mario, but also tells more of Perry the Parasol's story, revealing why was he turned into a parasol and his true form that were unclear in the first game. This is the second Mario installment in where Peach takes the protagonic role, and also the second main Mario game in where Daisy makes her appearance, the first being Super Mario Land. The game can be played in Single or Multiplayer, and brings many aspects similar to 3D Mario games like Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 3D World and Super Mario Odyssey. This is also the very first Mario game to have twelve levels instead of the usual eight, though two of them are played on Extra Mode and do not affect on the main gameplay. Unlike it's predecessor, Super Princess Peach: the Dark Heart is a 3D platforming game that plays in open world similar to many Mario games such as Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. Up to 5 characters, yuou can play as Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Rosalina and Birdo which can be selected before entering a level, much like Super Mario 3D World, and can opt to be played in multiplayer or AI-controlled. Being 5 playable characters, each one has different moves, stats and techniques that can be used to progress and clear some obstacles, or reaching to a point to collect some items. The levels are set in a similar way as in it's predecessor and in Super Mario Galaxy, in where a world consists of seven stages, including the Boss stage. As the game progresses, the characters can learn new attacks and techniques by purchasing them in the shop though sometimes a technique will be learnt automatically to clear some obstacles. Similar to it's predecessor the hearts remain the same and can be upgraded. When the player takes damage it will lose half a heart, though can be restored by finding them in the lands. The Vibe Gauge was removed as Holly now controls emotions better than Perry though at the cost that they only endure a few seconds. Except Birdo, each character has a partner that can assist on the techniques, for example, Peach's parasol has the ability to swallow enemies and beat them up, as well as gliding or sliding in special places, while Daisy's purse can stash items and can inflatelike a balloon and Toadette's sunhat can be used to solve some puzzles like in its predecessor by using certain items. As stated before, there are 10 lands that Peach and her friends will have to go through, with the addition of two secret levels, while not as large as the first one, await many collectibles and two mini-bosses. Much like Super Mario 64 and Sunshine, there's a important item which it's a Dark Heart Piece in each stage of the world that needs to be collected, but this time they are optional and are found hidden in some places. Despite being optional, it's neccesary to gather all those items to unlock the true good ending, like many Kirby games. Other collectibles consist on rescuing Toads, and gathering Music Disks and Puzzle Pieces. While rescuing Toads let you unlock the next world, the other two collectibles are not neccesary or important, as it lets you listen themes or collect puzzles. It was another peaceful day on the Mushroom Kingdom. The Princess Peach and Toadette invited their friends Daisy and Rosalina to have a tea party and girly moments, and proceed to shopping on the Coconut Mall. Relaxing on the Castle's backyard and enjoying the tea and in this instant, Mario and Luigi came to the Castle, when a mysterious sound is heard, followed by many screams coming from inside the Castle. Peach and her friends enter the castle worried to investigate and so did the plumber brothers. When arriving on the living room, they find a horrifying scene; many Toads, including Toadsworth were caught and held into mysterious magenta colored bubbles. Mario and Luigi gazed Peach and her friends, and they rushed to protect them, but halfway, some magenta circles appeared under them, and trapped them into bubbles, leaving the Princess and her friends defenseless and hopeless. A portal then suddenly opened in the middle of the room, and a mysterious dark blue blob with yellow eyes came out, inspecting the castle, noticing Peach and her friends, but then ignored them and searched through all the castle. Once it was done, it returned to the living room and entered back to the portal, this time, bringing the captives to it. Mario and Luigi tried to break the bubbles but they couldn't do it and ended up vanishing into the portal. Horrified, Peach thought this may be a plotting done by Bowser, and Perry, who was still a parasol and Peach's companion in her adventure came to her floating. Apparently he stayed on the Castle after the events of Peach's journey and was slowly recovering his true memories. He was disguised as a parasol so the dark entity couldn't see him, and when he saw the entity, many memories finally returned to him though he still finds it unclear who he really was, and that he can only remember the faces of some acquaintances. Perry told the pink princess that the entity was originally a beautiful soul, that ended up being corrupted by many negative feelings such as envy and jealousy. Perry tells that they need to go on another journey and find the spirit or else the Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed. The blonde princess agrees to go on another journey, not only to save her friends, but also the men and the kingdom. Her friends also state they want to join and help her as well, and so the team departed onto a new adventure. Outside of the castle, they find a mysterious blue purse and a pink sunhat laying on the floor. Daisy and Toadette grabbed them, but then dropped them in shock after seeing they have faces, much like Perry. The purse and sunhat recovered conscience and started floating, with very few memories of what have happened to them but they still could remember their names; the purse's name was Danny and the Sunhat's name was Holly. Perry got a strange feeling and guesses that they were turned into items like him, so Daisy takes care of Danny and Holly sits on Toadette's head, while Rosalina brought an orange Luma with her. Now the friends can depart on their journey trying to solve many unclear mysteries. Peach and company have arrived to the Pansy Plains, in where they find a mysterious black crystal piece, which stuns Holly's memories, and she says that this has to be the evil spirit's heart that broke into many dark pieces, and that they need to gather as many items as possible. The piece is now saved inside Danny. After going through some more, they find a Dino Piranha sleeping, but then it felt the presence of the girls and started attacking them. After defeating Dino Piranha, it flees away, leaving a Dark heart Piece and a magenta bubble that then breaks, releasing Birdo, which she thanks the princess for saving her. Birdo says that she was sunbathing in the plains until the Dino Piranha ran, attacked and kicked her out, but then she was caught inside the odd bubble cage and she was unable to move. Then the Dino Piranha fell asleep, trapping her. After she acknowledges the story, she decides to help Peach and her friends, and thus unlocking Birdo. That night, Peach and company camp on a cliff near to a beach, setting a bonfire, while Perry and his friends are asleep. Then we see their dream, consisting on a battle, when a hooded figure attacked a man and a woman, while the young man ran away. After witnessing that dream, the three suddenly wake up, telling their dreams, and encouraging Peach to go to the beach which leads to a place near to Bowser's Castle called "Sunflower Sands". After going through the beach, which leads the team to a vicious desert, but that isn't going to stop them. Eventually the team seems to arrive at an eerie pyramid witnessing another magenta colored bubble cage with a recognizable figure inside it though the opaqueness of the bubble makes it hard to reveal who the mysterious character is. Suddenly a deafening noise, similar that to a clapping, making the magenta cage disappear, and two rocky enemies appear instead. The enemies are known to be Eyerok, hand-shaped enemies built of pyramid bricks and having an eye in their palms. After Eyerok is defeated, the bubble finally descends and breaks up, revealing the figure of... Bowser. The evil infamous King of Koopas. His sole appearance made the girls scream but Bowser ended up trying to hug and kiss Peach, only to receive a slap of hers in exchange. After everything's more calm, Bowser tells the team that he was about to go to Peach's Castle crossing the Sunflower Sands until he mysteriously got trapped in a bubble and was unable to free and got sucked inside a pyramid. Bowser then tries to hug Peach, to be slapped again, and dropping a Dark Heart Piece. Peach and her friends then run as fast as they can, exiting the pyramid while Bowser says there, mourning. After exiting the pyramid, the team sets on a forest having some mysterious white vibes around it. Peach and company once again camp there, which leads Perry and his friends to another dream... After setting up everything to camp on the mysterious forest full of white flowers, they set another bonfire while Perry and his friends sleep, and once again they dream something ominous, that was not a continuation of the first dream they had. Instead, the dream consisted on three silhouettes, which one of them seemed to have a crown in their head. The silhouettes almost revealed themselves but then the dream faded away. They once again wake up and tell the rest their dream, leaving them even more confused than before, as if the dreams were scattered. They even go insist and are more adamant to look up for the bad guys who are behind all this. The next day, being set in the mysterious white forest known as Hyacinth Hills, gives them a soothing, calm presence, but it's not the time to relax around, and they traverse in the forest, trying to find more hints. The team then arrives at the foot of a hill, in where some mysterious tremors are felt and heard, so they climb the small hill to investigate. Inside, they found Toadsworth, who was apparently kidnapped as he was trapped. But no enemies were seen around, so peach tries to rescue the old mushroom, only to get interrupted by a King Lakitu. Peach and her friends manage to defeat King Lakitu whose retires in shame, releasing Toadsworth. He then tells the story that he was simply caught and had many heart attacks after thinking what would have happened to his beloved Princess. Toadsworth then complains on Perry for bringing Peach to a dangerous adventure, but the Princess counters and orders Toadsworth to go to the Castle. That's when a small, friendly Lakitu named L.K. appears and decides to help Toadsworth by bringing him back to the castle safe and sound. The team then arrives on a strange city, that is tinted on a purple color in everything, including the houses. Only that it seemed unhabited and a bit eerie, the team decides to enter on a hotel and end the day. Levels There are ten levels to play and explore through and two levels only playable after the main story is completed. Each level is divided into six stages, being the last one the boss' stage, in where much like it's prequel, a small minigame is played before reaching the boss. Much like Super Mario 64, Odyssey, Galaxy and Sunshine, there are certain collectibles hidden in each stage of each level, as well as the important Dark Heart Pieces though they are optional and indispensable to get the true ending. Basically Peach has to reach to the goal of the stage though a small animation of Peach is seen when she's near to the place that has some collectible laying around (a puzzle piece, a Dark Heart piece, a Music Disk, or a stamp). Glossary A returning feature from the prequel was the glossary, which it's a menu available from the start. The glossary, as implied is sort of a dictionary that describes the information of the enemies you've found during the quest. It's a similar feature to the Bestiary from other Mario games, such as Paper Mario. When Peach fights an enemy the description will be unlocked by solely making contact with them. Character Artwork Holly the Sunhat.png|Art by Trivia *Thethree item partners: Perry, Danny and Holly are based on Pauline's items that you can get in the original ''Donkey Kong ''game: A purse, a parasol and a sunhat. Collecting those items would raise the score of the game. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Princess Peach Games Category:Peach Games Category:Super Princess Peach (series)